The Miraculous Car Wreck
by klaineXgleek
Summary: McGee is in love, and one car wreck just might kick him into gear!


**This is my first NCIS fic! I tried my hardest! :) So, this is a love story between McGee and my OC Samantha Mallory! Read and Review! thanks guys! :) ENJOY!**

McGee slammed on his breaks, almost running through a red light. He hit his head on the steering wheel, "C'mon, damn light!" He rarely swore, but he was in a hurry. The brown haired man floored the accelerator as the red light turned green, glaring at all the cops that forced him to go the speed limit. "It had to be Halloween didn't it?" he yelled at his dashboard. He abruptly turned into the hospital parking lot without even tapping the break. He shifted into park and sprinted from his car, spotting Gibbs, Abby, Tony, and his sister Rachel. He skidded to a stop next to her.

"How is she?" he asked urgently. Rachel looked at him with puffy eyes.

"They just took her into surgery, Tim." A voice called out to him. Tim looked over at Gibbs upon hearing his gravelly voice say his name.

"Yeah boss?" Gibbs motioned him away from the group and spoke in a low tone.

"You should go home, McGee." Timothy stared at him in disbelief.

"You can't really expect to leave now boss! I just got here!" Gibbs nodded.

"Actually, Tim, I do. You won't be any help to her once she wakes up, and right now all we are doing is waiting." Tim's eyes hardened.

"There is no way in hell I'm leaving. I will be here when she wakes up. Sorry boss, but this is not an order I will follow." He turned and went to Abby, who gave him a bone crushing hug. A smile fleeted across Gibbs' face for a moment, but was soon gone.

-x-

A nurse came into the waiting room and looked around. "Family of Samantha Mallory?" Rachel stood.

"We are the closest she's got." The nurse eyed them, then, as if she were satisfied, nodded and motioned to a heavy wooden door. Tim was the first in. He turned to his team and put a finger to his quivering lips to signal them to be quiet, "She is still asleep." he whispered. Rachel collapsed into Tony upon the sight of Samantha, "Sam…"

Tony looked surprised, but didn't dare mover her. He just silently stroked her hair. McGee sank to a chair, head in his hands. Everyone sat in silence for the first hour, but soon everyone was getting tired and regretfully left to go home. McGee stayed in the same chair, same position, same expression. He heard the movement of sheets and looked up to be met with green eyes. McGee exhaled a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He clasped her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. Samantha smiled and pressed her hand into the caress. He laced his fingers with hers and looked at her.

"How do you feel, Sam?" she cracked her neck and winced at the movement.

"I should not have done that. Apparently not as good as I thought. Damned car." she moaned. Just then, a doctor walked in. He looked at Samantha sadly.

"Would you like to know the full extent of your injuries, miss?" Samantha cringed as she took a deep breath then nodded, squeezing Tim's hand for support. He returned the same pressure in re-assurance. The doctor glanced at the clipboard and began in an analytical voice. "Well, Ms. Mallory, when the car hit you it hit the midsection. You have 3 broken ribs, a punctured lung, and…" his voice trailed off.

"And?" Samantha practically screamed, already close to tears. The doctor sighed and continued.

"You see…the car broke your spine…we currently have a brace on you, that is why you can't twist your torso…you are in incredible condition considering the events, but there is some bad news…" Sam laid a head on Tim's shoulder.

"You mean more besides what you've already told me?" The doctor looked at the ground and nodded.

"Miss Mallory…you are currently paralyzed from the neck down…you won't be walking again…I'm so sorry…" The doctor backed out the room. Samantha stared, unable to breath. Tim just looked at her, forcing his tears away. If she could be this strong, so could he. As if reading his mind, Samantha shook her head and let it fall back. Tim gingerly picked her up as he slid into the bed next to her. He set her down with his arm behind her head, and her sobbing into his shoulder. Tears silently fell from his own eyes.

Eventually, a nurse slipped in and turned off the light for the night. Tim flicked on the bedside lamp, and checked his watch. It was currently 2:03. He sighed. He felt Samantha shudder beneath him. More tears fell from his eyes. He didn't cry because his he was in love with a handy cap, or that he was in love with someone who didn't love him back, but he cried because the person he cared for the most was in pain, and he would rather die than see Sam in pain. He kissed her head and whispered to her, trying to calm her down.

"It's alright, Sam. I'm right here. Just cry. I'm sorry, Sam...I'm so sorry…" Samantha snuggled into his chest, a little comforted by his sweet words. Her heart soared, but also broke. She loved Tim with all she had, but he could never be with someone who couldn't walk. She wasn't crying because she was handicapped, but because her paralysis made it impossible for her to love Tim properly. Another sob racked her body, causing her to flinch in pain from her sore ribs.

Samantha opened her eyes. It was still dark except for the lamp light. She tried to sit up but couldn't move her arms. Her eyes widened with fear, but soon fell closed in defeat once she remembered the doctor's diagnosis. "Tim…" she mumbled, "Could you help me sit up…?" Tim jumped at the request.

"Of course, Sam. Anything." He got up and sat her up, then slid in next to her again. He twisted to face her. "What to play a game?" Sam looked at him with the first smiled her had seen on her since yesterday.

"I would really like that, McGee. But first, what time is it?" Tim checked his watch again.

"3:00" he responded, secretly happy that they could be alone for at least 3 more hours. McGee grabbed his bag form the floor and turned Samantha away from him, putting her on his lap, her back facing him. He grabbed a brush and ran it softly through Sam's silky locks. He pulled it back into a ponytail, and turned her back around. Samantha looked at him in shock.

"What?" he asked, "I had to put my sister's hair up whenever our mom worked early." Sam smiled and blushed a bit.

"Thank you." Tim smiled.

"I'm not done. I know how you love to feel clean, so I brought these." He pulled out a sweet smelling body spray, and soap. She practically squealed with delight at the sight it. He got a wet washcloth, and washed her face for her. He sprayed her perfume on her hospital gown, and nearly fainted at the smell. His senses were completely shut down except for smell. He relished in how wonderful Sam smelled, but was brought back by a quiet giggle. He opened his eyes to see Sam laughing.

"Thank you, Tim. I'm sorry this is all so embarrassing for you…"

"It's not embarrassing, and what if we forget the game…? I have a question to ask you…can we talk?" Sam's heart started beating faster.

'What if he tells me how helpless I am? Oh no!' This thought ran rampant in her head. Tim sat at the foot of the bed, and Sam was propped against a pillow. They faced each other, and Sam saw McGee hesitate.

"Sam…I…Do you have…feelings for anyone?" Sam tried to find a believable lie to tell him, but settled for the truth.

"Yes…"

McGee nodded, "Do I…know him?"

"No."

"How…how long?"

"About 2 years….Tim…I don't mean to be rude, but where is this going?" Tim froze.

"I…I…I can't do this!" he grabbed his bag and ran from the room, not even saying goodbye. Sam felt her heart fall to her stomach, she was right, he couldn't deal with it.

McGee ran to his car, and fell into the seat. He didn't start the car, just sat there. He saw a red Ferrari pull into the space next to him. He looked at the middle aged woman's face. He gasped, she looked un-mistakenly like Samantha. His eyes widened,

"Mrs. Mallory?" he asked the woman as he stepped out of his car. The woman looked him.

"Yes. Who's asking?"

"I'm a…friend of your daughter's." The woman's eyes changed.

"Oh. Fine, then. Take me to her room." Tim didn't like her tone, but the agent in him took over.

"Sure thing, ma'am."

Sam gasped, and attempted to move, but gave up. She glared at the woman entering the room in front of McGee. "Mother? Why are you here?"

Mrs. Mallory set her purse of the bed and Sam winced at the pain the indentation caused. Mrs. Mallory pulled out a shoe box decorated in sequence and glitter. Samantha's eyes filled with tears at the sight.

"Why…Why are you giving this to me? I left it at your house…" Mrs. Mallory nodded.

"Yes. And it is no longer welcome in our house, as are you. You are a disgrace to the family name. I wish you would change your last name, but I know I cannot make you."

"Why…why are you doing this mother?" Tim shook in anger, awaiting the woman's response.

"Simple, because you are useless. You can't even sit up on your own. Not to mention you finished school instead of joining the armed forces. We are a long line of military personnel, but you and your grandfather are both the same. You both value education." As Mrs. Mallory walked away, Samantha called her back and spoke to her through gritted teeth.

"I will not change my last name in honor of grandfather. Goodbye, Mother. I hope you rot in hell." With that McGee grabbed Mrs. Mallory's elbow and shoved her out the door, slamming it behind her for good measure. He then turned back to Sam.

"She's a bitch isn't she?"

Samantha laughed, but soon began trembling with hatred and sadness.

"Tim…please…stay with me…" The tears began to flow again, and Timothy took her into his arms, stroking her cheek, and placing soft kisses on her head. Samantha pulled her head away and glared at him.

"What are you doing leaving then coming back and acting all heroic? You left me when I needed you."

"I know, Sam, and I'm sorry, but I had to leave before I lost control...you make it impossible for me to think straight. I came back because I saw that retched snake of a mother and realized she looked like you. I gathered you hated your mother whenever you would get jealous when I talked of my own with kind words. But I'm here now…what do you say we go through that box and burn anything too painful?"

An evil smile spread across Samantha's lips. "I would love that." Tim smiled.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you!" he winked to play it off as nothing, but he knew he had finally admitted he loved her, at least to himself.

McGee threw yet another picture of Sam's mother into the ever growing 'burn' pile. "You sure liked your mom when you were young!" Samantha snorted.

"Yeah, more like she pretended I liked her! God, am I glad she's gone!" McGee knew he was on thin ice asking his next question, but he went ahead, feeling as though it was help her in some way.

"What about the rest of your family? Dad, brothers, sisters?" Sam sighed and looked at the picture in her hands sadly.

"My father was a sergeant in the Gulf War...he acquired post-traumatic stress disorder from the experience…he shot and killed my big brother during one of his episodes when I was 9…he died 2 years later in the asylum from a morphine overdose…" She looked at McGee's expression and smiled wryly. "I know, fucked up family, right?" Timothy jumped.

"I didn't mean it like that, I was just trying to figure out what to say…I'm sorry for asking, Sam…" Samantha shook her head.

"No, No…I'm glad you know Timothy; and by the way, my grandfather was the only person in my house with feelings. He and I were as close as two people can get. He was a veteran of the 2nd World War, and had, by far, seen man at his worst. A shot in the spine paralyzed him from the neck down. He was so upset. He had studied to become a doctor once he was discharged from the army." She eyed her own frozen figure. "That's how I know I will be able to take care of myself. He did. He is also the reason I work for NCIS. 3 years ago, he was murdered by an American Nazi. I was studying at Yale to join the FBI, but after that crime, I knew I had to help soldiers. I couldn't let my grandfather's case go unsolved, so I also took up a second major…Forensics. After a year I found my grandfather's killer, and put him on death row. As if he deserves the easy way out…" McGee stared.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to thank your grandfather someday." Sam looked at him, eye brows furrowed.

"Why?" Tim smiled.

"Because he led you to me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Please McGee…please just come pick me up." McGee heard her hold back a sob over the cell phone. He closed the phone and grabbed his car keys and coat. He drove the 20 minute drive in 5, not really paying attention to his speed. When he knocked on her house door all the worst case scenarios ran through his head, like a CD stuck on replay. She had miraculously regained the use of her arms, but that was all. What could have possibly gone wrong? The door opened, and before him, stood a crying Samantha. McGee grabbed her in a hug and spun her around.

"H-how? You know what, I don't care how, I just know it happened!"

Samantha laughed, "I woke up this morning and felt tingling in my legs. I complained to my doctor it hurt, not realizing that I could feel them. My doctor laughed and said, 'see if you can figure out why,' then hung up. I rubbed my legs, and then realized that I could actually feel them…so I called you!"

McGee laughed, "I never thought I would see you so happy! It's wonderful!" Samantha jumped on him with another hug, knocking him off balance and onto her front porch. As Samantha tried to get up, McGee kneeled and pulled her back down to him. He put a hand up to her cheek, and kissed her hair.

"I'm so happy for you, Sam…" Samantha looked into his eyes, searching for clues, signs, but came up with nothing, so settled for leaning into his touch, and putting her hand over his. Tim pushed her against her fence, and knelt over her. "I can't pretend anymore, love…" he bent down and kissed her lips softly. Samantha pulled away, astonished.

"McGee! I-I…you mean you asked that question back at the hospital to see if I was in love with you?"

McGee nodded sheepishly, "I, uh, yeah..." Samantha laughed and ran her fingers through his neatly combed hair.

"I love you special agent Timothy McGee…" she whispered.

McGee leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "and I love you special agent Samantha Mallory…" Samantha stood, and pulled him into another searing kiss, this one with more hunger. Timothy bowed, "A ride to work madam?" Samantha giggled and took his crooked arm.

"I would be happy to oblige."


End file.
